


Let Freedom Ring

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: June 26 2015, M/M, Marriage Equality, Obergefell v. Hodges, mention of Finn's death, supreme court rulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Kurt and Blaine reaction fic after the Supreme Court ruling legalizing gay marriage across the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Freedom Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this today in part because it is so central to the story of Kurt and Blaine, but also because writing fic is how I deal with my feelings and I was having a lot of them today. So I hope Blaine doesn't seem too OOC, and if he does, I apologize but could not write this any other way, at least not tonight. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

For such an incredible historic moment, the announcement took Blaine off guard. It came in a quick alert on his phone, a beep he almost ignored in favor of focusing on his work. His friends who were supreme court nerds had insisted that there was no way the court would make the ruling on Friday, that we wouldn’t hear until Monday. So naturally he was saving for then what Kurt had dubbed his rainbow outfit, which consisted of a suit jacket of bright red with blue trim, flaming orange pants with green pockets and accents, a pink and purple striped shirt, and a full on rainbow bowtie. He was wearing all shades of grey today for goodness sakes. Which might have made for some bad porn, but was certainly not fitting for the day’s events.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had just started a new job, and while he wasn’t particularly hiding his sexuality (a feat hard to do when one plasters their workspace with photos of their husband), he was still navigating relationships with his co-workers. And based on their reactions to the court ruling, he figured most of them wouldn’t have an issue with his family. But there was just so much new and different and in the moment he just didn’t know how to feel. Maybe it had something to do with the heavy weight of the band on his finger. He wasn’t ignorant; he knew that until now not everyone was as lucky as him. Hell, until this very moment his marriage wasn’t legal back in Lima. Perhaps he was distracted by his own personal gains, feeling like the ruling was just catching up to the inevitable.

His reaction confused him. This was everything he had ever dared dream about. But as happy as he was, and for all of his mixed emotions, a part of him was dancing in joy, he couldn’t help but think of Unique confessing how terrified she was that she would become another statistic. He couldn’t help but think of all the friends he had made whose gender still wasn’t legally recognized. He couldn’t stop thinking of all there was that was left to fight for.

His phone dinged again, although this time, it was Kurt’s tone. _Ping! Ping! Ping!_ the phone squealed as messages came one right after another in a volley of excitement. Blaine scrambled to put it on silent before reading Kurt’s words.

Kurt: BLIANE OH MY GODDD DID YOU HEARS????????

Kurt: *BLAINE (Yes, I know my husband’s name)

Kurt: WE WON

Kurt: Do you know what this means?

Kurt: We can get married again. In Ohio.

Blaine chuckled, the thought tickling his insides and sending a warm tendril of happiness through his swirling feelings.

Blaine: Pretty sure we don’t have to do that, we’re legal now! <3

Kurt: Just because we don’t have to doesn’t mean we can’t

Kurt: We should have the gayest wedding that ever gayed.

Blaine: Honey, I hate to break it to you, but we kind of already did that.

Kurt: True. Very true.

Kurt: I want to build a time machine

Kurt: God, I want fifteen year old me to know this and to know that all my dreams can come true. That there is reason to hope. That I’m going to be in love with the most amazing man and that I am now legally married to him when we go home to visit Dad.

Kurt: I wish Finn were here to see this. Gosh, he would have been over the moon. I can just picture his reaction.

Kurt: Shit, now I’m crying

Blaine: <3

Blaine: I can picture it too.

Blaine: And I second the time machine. I think fourteen year old me could have done well to have heard the same thing.

Kurt: But hey, we did pretty well on our own, don’t you think?

Blaine: Definitely.

Blaine: I hate to run but I sadly have to finish up at work so I can get back to you and celebrate later.

Kurt: *sigh* It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.

Kurt: LOVE YOU LEGAL HUSBAND IN ALL 50 STATES

Blaine: LOVE YOU TOO LEGAL HUSBAND IN ALL 50 STATES

Before returning to his work, Blaine quickly pulled up facebook, posting a quick status update of “Feeling: Gay” with a little rainbow icon. Blaine smiled as he returned his phone to his pocket. It was a long road ahead for sure, and there was much more work to be done. But for today, a little celebration was a well deserved victory.

 

 


End file.
